Mita Souzou
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black, illustrated as dark brown Eye color: Black, illustrated as dark brown Outfit: The Elric Alchemy School boys uniform, a red UTAU wristband on the left wrist and two hairties on the right wrist. Her genderbend, also wears this, sans wristband and hairties. He wears glasses while Mita does not. Nationality/Ethnicity: Filipino, but grew up in America (and sounds American) "Mita Souzou" is Adlez27's self insert for RP. After the self insert was used for a while, Mita Souzou became the name of Adlez27's main UTAU. Adlez's Tumblr is also sometimes used for roleplay, so you can ask questions to Mita. If you use Pesterchum or MSPARP, Mita is occasionally available for script-style safe-for-work chats. Mita is also in roleplays on UTAforum. Voice Configuration Mita currently has three voicebanks, CV+Eng, VCV, and Chinese. Downloads CV+Eng: Mediafire (Self-Installing) Mediafire (RAR) CV+Eng has Kana-encoded Japanese samples with additional English samples encoded in roman letters. Mita is not romaji compatable, and will sing with the English samples if romaji is attempted. VCV: 4Shared (RAR) Standalone VCV. Convert を to お in USTs. Chinese: 4Shared (RAR) Based off Xing Huajian, which is modified from Syo's CVVC reclist. An updated version will be made soon. Planned voicebanks: Mita Souzou NEXT (7 pitch CVVC Multilingual) Korean CVVC (based off Sonone Linako) This bank has been recorded, and a demo can be found on Adlez27's SoundCloud. All that needs to be done is OTOing. German CVVC French CVVC Mita Souzou WHISPER Mita Souzou RANGE (19 pitch CV) Mita Souzou CORE (3 pitch VCV with additional shout pitch) Male Append - Mito Souzou This bank has been recorded, and just needs OTO adjustments before I can make any demos. A second version will likely be recorded soon. MMD Models Mita currently has one LAT MMD model. Version 1.0 Download: deviantART Usage Clause Follow these rules in addition to the UTAU Usage Rules ・No redistribution. You may not claim the voicebank as your own, either. However, you are free to edit WAVs for personal use and distribute OTO.ini, prefix maps, etc. ・Please ask for permission for commercial use. I would like a share of the money earned, but we'll figure that out when we need to. ・Do not use the voicebanks for political or offensive content. ・Please ask permission for X-rated or religious songs. ・Try to minimize profanity when singing in English. "Rolling in the Deep" is fine, but "I Don't Give A F***" is not. Obviously. ・Whenever you use Mita, please properly credit the maker of the voicebank by Adlez27. Other usernames are acceptable but will likely lead to confusion. ・You may not use Mita, the character, in any fanfiction, or roleplay as her, unless given explicit permission. Mita is Adlez27's self-insert. If you need to contact the maker of Mita, PM her at UTAForum (Adlez27) or email her (samletsequoia@hotmail.com) This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from Singapore Category:UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks